Something Real
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: Maybe this wasn't like the others maybe this was something better, something...real.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her dark eyes wandered across the city's skyline. Everything she could ever think of throughout the day seemed to be of _him._ Of his 50 different smiles and she was one of the few to actually see his "real" smile. The smile that was so honest and unguarded that it made her feel comforted with just a look. No one she had ever met had made her feel this way. Like a day without _him_ wasn't worth it. Like every moment was simply made better with his presence.

Why out of any guy did she, Isabelle Lightwood, fall for him? Maybe it was the way she didn't have to try and be anybody else with _him._ She could be vulnerable and sweet with no walls or insecurity. Izzy could barely remember the days that _she_ had thought that he was a disgusting vampire with no soul. But he wasn't like the other vampires ,somewhere within him there was heart and compassion buried underneath.

No one could so clearly see it as her. To everyone else he was another vampire. To her he was everything she ever wanted in a guy. When no one else could comfort her after Max's death, the "King" of Vampires had come to her room and held her. Held her as she stained his thousand dollar suit, held her as she yelled how she hated all down worlders, and even when she cried that he was scum beneath her feet.

He had whispered that life was just beginning and years from now she wouldn't forget, but accept her brother's death. Maybe he was right, because thoughts of Max brought the memories of Simon's sweetness. She was tired of his mixed signals and actions. One night he refused to let her go home alone and on another completely ignored her for some new vampire slut. Simon for all his amazing qualities, acted like a dramatic girl sometimes.

She couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Simon actually being at loss for words. After he had dragged her out of bed one morning to help him track a demon, he had spotted her bra while she was getting ready. Feeling like teasing him she smiled and asked if he had ever seen one. Only to see him fumble for words and nervously run a hand through his hair as he stuttered. After realizing he probably looked like an idiot he had just yelled,"AHHHHHHH", and ran away.

When she had met up with him later he had gotten his emotions in check but hilariously looked anywhere but her. Those were the moments she loved. Because in those small glimpses she saw a guy who she couldn't help but care for. And she fleetingly thought of how a human Simon would be like. A Simon who always felt and showed emotions was both an amazing and pointless thought. But the one thought that was above the others was that he and her, it was _something real._

AN: I'm a new author and this story is based off one of my ideas that Simon was made a vampire several centuries ago. And how life would be like with a fully vampire Simon. If this story goes well I might create a story of Simon's vampire past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Simon was becoming obsessed with that girl, with _her. _He hadn't felt this way since he had an actual beating heart. Being near her made his undead heart stir and actually, maybe feel emotion.

It didn't matter to him that she was a shadowhunter, he was a vampire for god sakes nothing could draw him back now. Thoughts of Isabelle went through his head every second of the day. Which was probably the only reason why he stayed up.

Just thinking of Izzy rekindled the emotions he no longer thought he had. At first she was just like the others, but the moments they had together slowly grew into cherished memories.

He loved the way she smiled, how her eyes held a glimmer when she was truly happy, and how he was the only guy who could notice those things about her. She was vulnerable and sensitive. The way she made him, well _care_ was amazing.

He knew he sent mixed signals but he was for the first time in centuries, insecure. If Simon fully put himself into the relationship, would he be the one who couldn't put back the pieces of his potentially broken heart. Isabelle would just descend on to the hottest guy next to her the moment of their potential break up.

No one would expect it but she felt more strongly than any other being he had met before. Her emotions were wild, authentic, and so honest. The honesty in her emotions, made him feel something. That maybe no matter what those around them said, he could still truly feel.

Then again just looking at her from afar was enough. Simon A. Lewis knew when a battle was lost. It was so peculiar, to have a feeling of defeat but he had accepted it, well as close as he could get to acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izzy smiled as she looked up into Simon's dreamy blue eyes. She loved the way they changed colors depending on his emotions. Blue meant he was just as happy as she was.

He looked down at her in his arms with love and adoration. Simon slowly leaned in for what was to be an electrifying kiss.

When she felt all the warmth and comfort around her fade. She screamed in frustration, and felt herself being shaken.

Suddenly she opened her eyes to find that she was in a messy room filled with sketches and art supplies.

Realization dawned on her, she had been upset after thinking about Simon and went to hang out with Clary. Which of course led to junk food and rom coms, and most importantly a late night.

She suddenly noticed the irritated looking red head next to her and smiled sheepishly.

"Isabelle freaking Lightwood you are more trouble than you're worth"

Izzy jokingly flipped her hair and said," As if that's possible."

Clary couldn't help the giggle that slipped out of her mouth.

"First you steal my bed, and terrorize me all night. Then, you won't wake up as I yell at you for like 10 minutes. Now you come in acting all cocky."

Clary quickly grabbed a pillow and did a direct hit to Izzy. Who of course gasped in surprise and grabbed another pillow.

What later followed was an all out pillow war that concluded in both girls giggling madly on the floor with feathers surrounding them.

"Clary, you know you love me", Izzy teased with a smirk.

"Only cause your brother pays me"

Isabelle jokingly rolled her eyes and retorted," Beezy, please"

"Whatever, what were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Nothing..."

"Sure, knowing you it was probably you dreaming about Simon again"

" He is a fine male specimen, that my mind occasionally wanders toward."

"Every second of the day isn't occasionally honey"

Isabelle couldn't help but admit that she did think about him a lot. And that's when she decided that she had to see him, and finally clear her head of him.

"I'm gonna go talk to him today."

"To confess your undying love and affection"

"We'll have round two later sister", was Izzy's last words as she sassily walked out.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Izzy had walked 20 minutes from Clary's loft to talk to Simon. She was finally in front of the covens headquarters.

After Simon had taken over New York's vampire coven he had immediately move them to a fancy hotel in Manhattan.

The hotel had once been Simon's favorite place in the world during the '20s. It had been rebuilt as the Chatwal hotel. A chic modern hotel that had become famous in New York.

Simon had bought out most of the hotel for his coven and kept the penthouse suite. It was genius really, who would expect vampires in a modern five- star hotel?

But as she stared at the beautiful architecture of the building outside, she began to feel..._nervous_.

What would he even say to her after she told him everything she was thinking? Would he reject her, laugh, or even completely ignore her? The confidence she had on the walk here had disappeared.

Izzy abruptly heard someone giggling happily. She looked in the direction the noise had come from., to find a pretty girl and handsome boy walking arm in arm with each other. Both looked so happy and carefree that it made Isabelle wish she could feel that way.

But she could if she just put herself back together and march up to Simon's room.

With new determination she didn't hesitate a single moment more.

She walked inside like the stylish hotel was her second home and boldly took the elevator up with no look back.

As the ding of the elevator sounded to signal that she was at her stop, Isabelle quietly walked to the huge door. Settling her rushing heart, she reached her hand towards the doorbell.

A second before her hand reached the button the door swung open. Revealing a skimpily dressed girl and a disheveled Mr. Simon Lewis.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Isabelle suddenly felt at loss for words, she was **never** at a loss for words but this situation was too much. The great New York coven leader looked like a hot mess. His hair looked like a raccoon had stayed the night, his jeans looked liked they had been washed in Niagara falls. Even Simon's plain v-neck shirt was crumpled and looked like somebody had ripped it, more specifically a slutty vampire that looked like she needed a few more clothes.

The girl might be in some people's opinions "pretty". With dirty blonde hair and the gorgeous look all vampires had the girl was beautiful, but the sight of her wearing only Simon's favorite button up left Izzy with a less than stellar opinion. The look on the girl's face was surprise but recognition. Had Simon told the girl about her? Who knows...but she wanted answers.

"Hey you must be one of Simon's vampires", Isabelle greeted in snotty manner."I'm something". "Well I'm Isabelle".

"I know", the pretty vamp said as she sauntered away. Isabelle couldn't help but feel slightly unsettled by the conversation. The conversation itself didn't seem to bad but they way they were internally fighting the way girls did, wasn't so normal. She had felt it in the air the girl knew her, and didn't like her.

Before her thoughts went any further, Simon quietly muttered," Come inside" Isabelle complied and carefully walked in. The penthouse suite never ceased to amaze her. Everything about the mini house was modernly gorgeous. Every curve, floorboard, and light had its own charm. Lewis if anything, had style.

Speak of the devil, he seemed to be deep in thought. But Izzy didn't mind, just looking at him for a while was enough. His facial structure was so perfect and beautiful, his arms were toned with cords of muscle that reminded Isabelle of how they felt around her small waist. He was tall at least 6 '2, and had an air around him of elegance and pristine. At the moment slouched in a expensive looking leather chair he looked like a model.

He didn't have to try, because he just was. She loved his voice, how it was deep and masculine like silk with that hot British accent...wait was he talking? Isabelle quickly cleared her head and tuned into what he was saying," So I just want you to know that she is this new vampire that I sought to care for because of her impulsiveness and grip on humanity. She's quite the free spirit, you are both quite alike."

She couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, get along with that...considering she used the word skank too much she'd just go with harlot. God, she was beginning to sound like Simon using ridiculously serious vocabulary words. Ugh a shudder went through her as she carelessly answered," Ha your funny I think I'd rather here Jace talk about the importance of hair gel in the morning for an hour".

She quietly giggle as Simons faced grimaced at the memory," Hair gel is quite frankly a disgusting byproduct of ridiculous human needs. Why do modern males feel the need to have hair be shaped constantly?".

"Style of course"

Simon sighed as he tiredly ran a hand through his hair," Why are you here exactly?". "I don't know I missed hearing you complain about hair gel", she said with a smile. Simon muttered something about "insufferable wenches", which prompted her to playfully slap him on his chest. Instead of quickly removing her hand she left it on firm chest and looked into his eyes. They were a warm brown color like coffee which meant he was comfortable and happy.

She felt herself getting lost in them, but she broke out of her reverie when he said, " You should consider talking to Allison". Isabelle felt confused, as far as she knew she wasn't friends with any Allison. Seeing her confusion Simon smirked and said," The vampire girl that was just here". "Why?", was Izzy's simple answer back.

"Like I said you guys are a lot alike."

"Yup, just like you and Jace."

Simon playfully glared at her, " Now that's just offending". Izzy giggled and asked, "How are we possibly alike?". " As I mentioned you're both quite wild and like taking my clothing", he said. "Why was she even wearing your shirt?", she questioned.

" She stayed the night"

AN: I know some of you may be wondering about the blue eye comment in the last chapter. His eye color changes were mentioned for a reason and will probably be explained later on. I don't mind burns that's how I make my smores, but seriously I like hard reviews they're just forms of harsher criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Simon couldn't help the smile that came to his face as Izzy fell of the chair she was lounging on. "Wait! What?", she sputtered. He smiled nonchalantly, " She and I scoured the city, new vampires tend to tire out when they use their powers in great quantities for the first time". His mind wandered to the night before, Allison had been for sure er... what did the mortals call it these days ah yes flirting with him.

She was the kind of girl he _should_ be able to fall in love with but _hadn't_. Allie was intelligent, humorous, strong-willed, playful, gorgeous, and that's when Simon realized he wasn't describing Allison but Izzy. That was the problem with every girl, they weren't her. But he already had enough problems to deal with rogue vampire hunting, controlling his coven, and trying to train new vampires. His life was a whirlwind and she would only be a casualty.

As his thoughts wandered he felt her staring at him. He noticed but didn't choose to comment when she stared, it was maybe a hint of her feelings toward him but he wasn't sure. She was an angel, **better** than an angel really. Simon knew he had dated one for a time. But that was completely off topic, as he silently scolded himself Izzy quietly picked herself up from the floor and sat on the arm of his chair. " I think you take a little too much interest in your new vampires", Isabelle commented. " You don't know the feeling you get after being turned. The hunger, the heightened senses, even fellow vampires startle you.", he reminisced quietly. "Do you even remember? It's been a while since you first turned"

Simon could remember every single detail of the experience. He had been a killer, a true predator. Nothing could possibly match up to him, it took him months before he could fully control himself. After a while he could resist the alluring pull of blood, he only fed when he had to and from willing women. But he always warned the others the first time was unforgettable, sadly in a good way. When you had blood straight from the source it was heavenly, only a vampire could feel the pure euphoria of it.

"I remember very clearly", was all he could say. She gave him a worried look," I'm sorry I made you think back to it". Simon knew she just didn't understand and he couldn't keep that against her, but his emotions needed to be reined in. " It is hard to understand what you cannot possibly grasp", he coldly replied. He felt guilty about being so cold but he had to. Emotions brought humanity, and he was not human. The great vampire leader swiftly got up from his chair and went to a mini bar in the corner.

Alcohol wasn't very effective but alcohol _and_ blood were. He quickly poured type AB blood into the expensive whiskey he had taken from a baron in the '40s. As the concoction reached his veins he let out a sigh of relief. One thing he did remember from his time as a human, was that blood calmed him just like alcohol had when he was human.

The look in Izzy's face was of a mild disgust. But this was what he wanted to push her away and not feel. Because feeling hurt too much, it took too much. And he was doing it for her, Simon was never very good at being selfish. If being chivalrous meant breaking her heart and disintegrating any emotion she held for him. He would do it with little hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Simon's eyes scanned over the nightclub, his vampires as instructed were quietly getting blood. Before he was coven leader they had done the whole dark alley horror movie approach. He liked to keep it a bit more ... up to date.

Did Raphael really think stalking some mundane in a dark alley wouldn't alert them? Humans weren't that stupid. Vampires give off an aura of power and danger. But when surrounded by several people, the prey couldn't feel the presence or the power of the vampire.

He stirred his red drink and slammed back the mixture. It was his favorite type O blood mixed with bourbon. The club was run by the coven and all the staff but the bartender and chef were unsuspecting humans. Simon had bought the club and renovated it with the idea that it could be of use. He was luckily completely right in the end the club made more than enough money and was the perfect spot for blood.

It was the perfect situation the mundies have fun and his vampires fulfill their needs. " Hey there", a drunken blonde girl slurred. The girl leaned close enough for Simon to be able to smell alcohol on her. Simon mentally sighed the drunken girls definitely wasn't a pro but he had learned how to deal with them. " **You're not drunk you had only one drink and want to go home**", with a bit more power the girl walked off clearly confused.

As the girl walked out the door he felt himself slightly regretting using his powers on her. He had been craving blood straight from the source for a while. Drinking another cup of stale cold blood made him shudder. Warm more vital blood was always better. With that thought in mind he now looked over the club for a proper meal. The search seemed futile though, too many girls were drunk or looked unappetizing.

That's when he saw her, the perfect girl. She had light brown hair that were in loose curls around her heart shaped face. Her cerulean blue eyes were captivating ,and the simple summer dress she wore showcased her long tan legs. The girl had a healthy glow about her. Using his keen smell he tried to find the girls scent, and found it to be intoxicating. With his mind set he slowly strode toward her.

" Hello love", Simon said with a charming smile. The girl smirked at him and said," As much as I like love, my name is Zoë". He liked a girl with attitude their blood always tasted better," Well Zoë you look like you need a drink". She gave a laugh that sounded like bells," Aren't you the charmer?". "Comes with the British accent love, I mean Zoë", he said with a wink.

/ /

/ /

/ /

/ /

Several apple martinis later Zoë was completely drunk. She was no longer the calm, witty girl she had been at the beginning of the night. Instead she was bubbly and somewhat ditzy. Simon sensed it was the perfect time to feed when one of his coven members, was it Daniel? Alerted him of a fight between one of the troublemakers in his coven Jonathon and a werewolf. Making sure she wasn't going to go anywhere he quickly sped towards where the fight was.

As Simon entered the dark alleyway behind the club, he saw John in pain gripping his bleeding stomach. The mutt that had bit him laughed with some of his friends. How had he not noticed those mongrels enter? It was probably when he had been too focused on that drunken girl. Suddenly anger filled his veins as he looked at the wolf. How dare he injure his comrade and laugh? In less than a blink of an eye Simon stood in front of the wolf.

" Dog, you should leave if you don't want to walk out limping", Simon growled menacingly. The coward laughed and said," What are you gonna do about it leech". His friends seemed to recognize who he was and tried to warn the imbecile to stop. " He's just another blood sucker, I'll take care of him quicker than the other", he said cockily. The gutless boy suddenly lunged at him in a dirty trick. Anybody else would be on the floor tussling with the thing, but Simon wasn't everybody else.

Simon with little effort, used his speed to easily dodge the dirty attack and kick the wolf's stomach. He could tell from the sickening crack that followed, he had broken several of its ribs. With no mercy he slammed the thing into a nearby wall, before it could recover Simon slammed his fist into the weaklings face. After blood steadily flowed from the mutts mouth. Feeling nice today he warned the werewolves," Next time you disrespect my coven, you will all look worse than this fool".

He couldn't help but let slip a smile of satisfaction as the wolves quickly scurried away. The fear in their eyes were humorous, but reminded him of someone. Realization suddenly dawned on him. It was the look of fear Izzy had once given him. Shame quickly replaced the pride he felt, Izzy would be horrified to see what he had done.

Quietly trudging inside the club again, he ignored all the cheers his coven screamed. He was ashamed of what he had done, but a part of him knew it was for the best. Simon's mood only slightly bettered knowing he had done it for good reasons, but knew _she_ wouldn't think that way.

He abruptly realized he couldn't find that girl. What was her name? Wait it was Zoë, he couldn't find her no matter where he looked. Using vampire speed he thoroughly searched the whole building. Finding her nowhere Simon sprinted to the front of the club and felt relief as he saw her face. " I thought I had lost you", he said with a smile.

But as he looked at her, her expression looked blank and distant. She didn't seem to see him in front of her. He knew that look that was the look...when a human was glamoured. Who would do something like this? Why would anybody want to wipe this girl's memory.

Within the shadows he heard a beautiful melodic voice," It's been a while Daylighter, has it not?".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabelle quickly flicked her whip into the demons face. Black goo oozed from its eyes but even then a snarl escaped it's lips. She couldn't even remember what kind of demon it was, in fact her mind hadn't been clear in a while. And why was it not clear? Mostly because of a no good freaking nonresponsive vampire. Before she could contemplate anymore the demon quickly sprang at her. It had eight legs and it incisors dripped deadly poison. Now she remembered what type of demon it was a spider demon.

She quickly did a back flip and circled the demons head with her whip and with a sharp pull its head came off. After quickly checking to make sure it was dead Izzy heard clapping. The noise had come from a pretty blonde girl who was short and had deathly pale skin. Definitely a vampire and definitely the girl she had met before.

" That was some impressive work shadowhunter" Allison praised.

Izzy rolled her eyes," It wasn't that hard".

Allison shrugged as if it didn't matter either way. As Izzy looked more closely she could see that the girls eyes were bloodshot and she looked paler than any vampire she had ever seen. Allison must not have feed in quite some time. Blood wasn't like food for humans, it was blood. It was life giving and had to be consumed constantly in order for a vampire to live. Missing even 4 days of feeding was extremely dangerous.

" I think you and I have something to talk about" Isabelle stated as if it were a fact rather than a question.

The girl laughed bitterly," Talk about what? The fact that our coven leader has been acting weird lately or that all the vampires act like they're walking on eggshells."

Izzy momentarily froze, she hadn't talked to Simon in a month. Which was the longest time that had passed in which he hadn't contacted her. She didn't know what was wrong with him and apparently his fellow vampires didn't know either. Izzy found herself to be extremely worried. What was wrong with Simon had something happened?

Izzy looked at Allison," C'mon lets go to Taki's so you can get something to drink."

The girl stared at her for a second and simply nodded a yes.

/ /

/ /

/ /

The walk was spent in silence and no words were spent until they slid into their booth. Taki's was filled with the usual crowd but Isabelle saw no other vampires. After placing their orders both looked at each other expectantly.

" I guess I'll talk first. Simon is amazing and I know you probably knew that but I'm not gonna lie and say I don't like him because I do. He was the one who helped me during my transformation into a vampire. When all the vampires were cold he was the one who still held that warmth that I missed as a human. He used to tell me these stories about times I had only ever read about in books. I know he doesn't like me but a girl could dream" Allison said with a sad smile.

Izzy looked at her curiously," So what's wrong then? Why are the vampires being so .."

Allison smiled and said" Cult like? Inclusive? Well recently we had been out in the club the coven owned gathering blood. As always Simon was watching over everything. But then there was a fight with a werewolf and Simon beat the crap out of him. I mean that werewolf was barely alive when he left."

Isabelle shivered at the thought. She had seen firsthand the damage Simon was capable of. Simon was an old vampire and unlike all the other unusually skinny undead he had a body of a soccer star. A very _hot _body of a soccer star. He was stronger than any downworlder she had seen before. His powers were on a whole different spectrum. She had seen him bend even demons to his will, he had single handedly killed the greater demon Abbadon . While there were four shadowhunters in the room in fact.

" But that can't be it, right?" Isabelle asked.

Allison laughed," Simon said you were sharp. Nobody quite knows what happened that night but Simons been acting really weird. He barely comes out of his room and only during the day so we can't follow him".

" I thought Simon was one of those interactive leaders" Isabelle said.

She gave her a look and took a sip of the blood the waitress delivered. Izzy couldn't lie when vampires drank blood it kind of freaked her out. But that was perfectly natural.

Allison gave her an annoying smirk" Scared of a little blood, honey?".

" Hey it's kind of freaky to all us non vampires, okay" Isabelle replied indignantly.

Allison giggled," I like you, your straight forward unlike half the people in this town."

Isabelle quietly muttered," Tell me about it".

" Anyways, Simon is usually a great interactive leader but he hasn't even talked to me lately. The other day I heard some of the older vampires mutter something about the she demon is back. And the way they said it can't be anything good."

" Well the she demon is probably old if the ones in your clan know her so well. The fact that Simon has been acting weird doesn't make sense" Izzy thought out loud.

Allison seemed to think about it," Maybe, I just want an explanation for all the weird crap happening. I'm not used to being flexible and changing directions in a snap."

" You're a vampire Alice eventually you'll adjust. How else do you think the population hasn't gone extinct?" Isabelle replied.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and let out a low groan," I just miss the slight normalcy that used to be there. It's been a while since I heard Simon talk in his old timer English accent and use words like goodness".

Izzy laughed loudly," Oh my god I love it he's so proper and gentlemanly but if you mess with him he's like any other guy".

" I know he totally lost his cool when I asked him to go shopping with me. He just ran away and was like sorry coven business." Allison said.

Both continued to reminisce about funny memories. By the end of the night the girls were having a hard time breathing. Well one of them didn't actually need to breath but she was still humored nonetheless. It felt good to have fun . Isabelle had been too worried to even think about anything. Maybe, this girl wasn't that bad. She did have a problem of judging people before she really knew them.

" For a vampire you're pretty cool" Isabelle winked to show she wasn't being sarcastic.

Allie laughed," For a shadowhunter, you aren't so bad either".

"Simon was right when he said we would get along." she said with a smile.

The blonde girl giggled, "I guess he isn't a complete idiot."

"C'mon new friend let's go to that hotel and find him!" Isabelle said confidently.

She giggled and followed the bright vampire out the door. They raced down the streets as they laughed and played around. Maybe two completely people could actually get along. And in the moments when they walked the streets life seemed infinite and nothing could stop them.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"Open up Simon I know you're in there!" Allison shouted as she knocked on the door.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "If he isn't going to open the door might as well go in our own way."

Allison smirked and kicked the door open easily. Neither of them expected to find Simon passed out on the coach with a drink in his hand. He wore only a pair of black slacks that looked stained and dirty. His shirtless form was almost worth all the trouble she had went through. When Isabelle walked up to him she noticed that his face was contorted painfully and he seemed to be having a nightmare. She gently stroked his hair and smiled at him caringly. It somewhat ruined the moment when Allison dumped a bucket of cold water on him but his surprised reaction was completely worth it.

"What are you doing here?" he sputtered angrily.

Izzy smirked, "Well you wouldn't call me so I had to come find you."

"I'm sorry?" Simon asked as if it were a question.

Allison hit him lightly, "What have you been up to?"

"I guess I've been busy." Simon said formally as he straightened up.

Isabelle gave him a look as she sat down, "Don't act like you haven't been avoiding me."

"It's not like I've been avoiding you Ms. Lightwood it's not like we're dating." he said coolly.

Allison snapped at him, "Don't act like you don't care Simon because I know you do."

"_You_ know nothing about _me_." he emphasized angrily. "I'm a vampire that has been acting like an angel. You should not expect me to help you anymore."

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Not like you did before."

"I participated in your war when I shouldn't have but I should have left you to die. Do you really think you could have won without the help of the vampires?" Simon asked with flashing eyes.

Isabelle put a hand on his arm, "Simon why are you being like this?"

"_I_ am not being anything but myself." he replied carelessly.

Allison stared at him intensely, "No you aren't Simon. The real you is caring and has humanity more than any other vampire."

"I'm a vampire we cannot feel Allison. We may fool ourselves into thinking we can but all we feel is a desperate emptiness. I cannot care for anyone much less my enemy." Simon said as he glared intensely at them and wrenched his arm out of her grasp.

Isabelle touched his face tenderly, "Stop this Simon, be yourself."

"Just stop. I don't care about you or anyone else. Stop acting like I do because I do not." he said with clear anger. "Stop acting like you know anything about me. You will only be one person out of a million I will meet. Isabelle you only know what I showed you." Harry said with a vicious smile.

Allison glared, "You're better than this."

"Well I'm better than you new vampire. You act as if I'm your equal but I'm the leader of this coven of the damned. So I will act as I see fit." Simon said fiercely.

Isabelle desperately held his hand, "I won't give up on you no matter what you say or do."

"Good for you Ms. Lightwood but I must now order you to leave _now._" he emphasized cruelly.

The girls left with final disappointed looks at their crush. Simon drank the scotch in his hand carelessly as they left.

"Good job Simon." Camille said as she entered the room from the bathroom. She wore only a small towel and a sexy smile. Her predatory look bore into the back of his head.

He took a long sip, "I would rather not talk to you Camille."

"Why? Just because I made you leave your little Lightwood friend. You helped her Simon she would only feel pain if you didn't let her go." she said soothingly as she rubbed his back.

Simon leaned into her, "You are nothing but trouble love."

"I know honey." Camille said deeply into her ear. "But that's why you love me."

Instead of answering Simon turned around and kissed her fully on the mouth. She responded quickly and ran a hand through his smooth locks. Some part of Simon knew he was being manipulated by this beautiful woman but old habits die hard.


End file.
